Snippets
by TotalCitron
Summary: Put my iPod on shuffle and wrote a 5 short songfics for each one. A mix of most things, Tiva, McAbby, Gibbs&Shannon. Enjoy!


**I hit shuffle on my ipod and whatever comes up – I write about, no matter how random, or irrelevant (although it will be about NCIS), so, let's see. (You may see a recurring theme of TIVA depending on the circumstances.)**

**Las palabras de amor (Words of Love) – Queen**

Tony turned to Ziva, "How many languages do you speak?"

"Including the language of love? Ten."

_Don't touch me now_

_Don't hold me now_

_Don't break the spell darling_

_Now you are near_

_Look in my eyes and speak to me_

_The special promises I long to hear_

Ziva sat down on her bed; she was back at home now, away from NCIS, away from Tony. She thought back to what he had asked her. Yes, she spoke the language of love well - she knew Tony did too. With that there was a knock on her door. Tony.

_Las palabras de amor_

_Let me hear the words of love_

_Despacito mi amor_

_Love me slow and gently_

"So remind me," he said, "How does the language of love go?"

**Wire to Wire – Razorlight**

Ziva's P.O.V:

Why? Why can't I stop thinking about him? -Because he's your best friend, and we don't speak of the other reasons.

_What is love but the strangest of feelings?_

_A sin you swallow for the rest of your life?_

_You've been looking for someone to believe in_

_To love you until your eyes run dry_

I have to learn to forget, I have done that for a while – forget. Can I do it forever, without it consuming me? I can pretend I have forgotten.

_She lives by disillusion glow_

_We go where the wild blood flows_

_On our bodies we share the same scar_

_Love me, wherever you are_

Forever?

_How do you love with a fate full of rust?_

_How do you turn what the savage tame?_

_You've been looking for someone you can trust_

_To love you, again and again_

No, we can pretend together, forever? Yes, but together.

**Wow – Kylie Minogue**

_Read my lips_

_I'm into you_

_I'm into you_

_I can't resist_

_You're so hot (get me into the shade)_

Tony was singing that song in his head. Lazily humming it wondering, "do girls think that when they see me?"

A little self-centered? Yes, but so true. Even a certain someone thinks it, well, maybe not in those words.

_The spotlight's on_

_You take me to it_

_You like it and_

_Just the way that you dance_

_Just the way that you dance_

His head dancing off into a day-dream, Ziva. Could she really think this, Kylie could, why not Ziva. Does she think it off other men? – No, couldn't, she's his.

The only thing that cut Tony off from his day-dreams was Gibbs' hand coming into contact with the back of his head – hard. Tony jerked back to life, his eyes meeting the ninja across the room, but she, too, was in a day-dream. You gotta wonder, what's she thinking?

**Haven't met you yet – Michael Bubl****é**

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track_

_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up, then I let myself down_

"Don't worry Abby, you'll find someone," McGee reassured her.

"Really, I don't know," she sighed playing with her pigtails, "I have bad taste in men."

Gibbs came up behind her, "No you don't, you like McGee, you like me, you like, well, Tony – maybe not so good, but you've got good taste in best friends, why not boyfriends?"

Abby just laughed, "Gibbs, you have no idea what it's like to be me."

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_

_I came up with a million excuses_

_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

"I can imagine," Gibbs said, "You just haven't met him yet."

Abby weakly nodded, "I guess," Gibbs left the room leaving McGee and Abby alone.

"You never know Abs," McGee said; ready to leave, "Maybe you have."

**I'm Not Alone – Calvin Harris**

Can you stay up for the weekend?

And blame God for looking too old

Can we find all that you stand for

Has been replaced with mountains of gold

Gibbs rubbed his face, he looked down at his hands – they were sore and covered with sawdust. He had just woken up and found himself lying at the bottom of his boat. There was a lot to this man, she thought, a lot that she had lost from a time ago. He hadn't lost his charisma, his boldness, slyness; he'd gained things – years, weight, wisdom. Had he lost what he stood for, he stood for her? – Yes?

You cannot dream yourself to notice

To feel pain and swallow fear

But can you stay up for the weekend

Till next year

Gibbs, he stayed up every evening, working on that damn boat. Maybe it was to get rid of the pain, or was he facing it. How could she know? He always had his rules, could that be his way? He had his team too, they helped him through a lot. She admired him now more than she ever had when she was still with him, alive.

God I can't do this any more

Though I'll be laid down on the floor

As many feet walk through the door

I'm not alone

His door was always open, so like him. He trusted everyone, but no one. Everyone had a chance, a chance that could be taken away at a blink of an eye. But he's not alone; he's got her, her ghost – Shannon.

**TotalCitronxx**


End file.
